


Great Change

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e10 Jedi Night, F/M, Kanan Jarrus Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: The wolves said a great change was coming, and Kanan believes them.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: fandomtrees





	Great Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceyly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyly/gifts).



Kanan imagines he can feel the heat from the burning fuel depot, but they've got to be too far away for that. He can't look at the bright glow that'll be lighting up the whole city. He can already make out the stench that says the place will be stinking of fuel for weeks. That's a problem for later. They barely got away in time, luck holding to the last thread once again.

Funny. He went into this mission pretty sure he wasn't going to make it out alive. The wolves came, and somehow he knew what they'd meant, what they'd wanted. A great change is coming, and Kanan took their words as a dire warning. He told himself as long as Hera made it home safe, as long as the kids didn't get themselves captured or killed, then he would be satisfied. He's felt a strange peace inside himself, even as he purified and readied himself for whatever the Force willed.

But they're safe, and heading back to their new base, and Hera is sinking into the seat, melting against him with boneless fatigue as he holds her. He doesn't have to see Ezra's amused smirk to know he's wearing one.

Sabine dips the ship, tipping them to one side, and Hera lets out a giggle. The number of times he's heard her giggle can be counted on one thumb, and he can sense Ezra's shock, and Sabine's from further up. "You okay?" Ezra asks her.

"I'm great!"

Kanan says, "The Imps dosed her with something to get her to talk."

"Truth serum?" Ezra asks. He leans forward. "Hera, do you know what really happened to my copy of 'Captain Starletter?'"

"Nope," she says, then adds in a loud whisper, "but I'll bet Chopper shredded it." She laughs again, bubbly in her drugged state.

Kanan lets himself kiss the top of her head. Normally, he'd refrain, but the kids have caught them kissing twice now, and it's not as though anyone's surprised. "You're going to have the worst hangover in the morning."

"I'll be fine," Hera says, sinking more deeply against him and taking a deep breath.

Worries eat at him. She's getting sleepy, and he wants to believe it's a combination of a bad meeting with an ITO droid and a sedative, but the word 'poison' skitters at the back of his brain. Just because she's in his arms doesn't mean she's safe. The great change is coming. The wolves said so, and Kanan believes them. "We don't have much in the way of medical supplies on hand. We should try to get you to a medical facility or a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor. I already saw the doctor back on Yavin."

"And now you should see another one," he says in a cajoling tone. She is not going to remember this conversation by tomorrow. She's going to be irritated and tired, pissed off at the Empire and more than a little snippy about the things she's said while under the influence of the drugs running through her system. Back to normal, even if normal has a few new twists now that some very overdue words have been said.

Maybe that's the great change the wolves meant: Hera being willing to deal with her emotions for once in her life instead of shoving them under her duties and her goals. That's worth a haircut and a shave.

Ezra says, "I bet we can find a doctor. There's a couple of villages not so far away."

Sabine says from the cockpit, "I can change course and head there now. Give the word."

Still cajoling, Kanan says, "It might be a good idea to see if you've got any injuries."

"I'm not injured," Hera says with a grumpy blown breath. "I'm only pregnant." Kanan goes numb and still he feels her move her head to turn and look at him. "That's what I was going to tell you!" she says, proud of herself for remembering. She rests her head against him again, and a moment later, she's asleep.

He can feel Ezra staring at him. Sabine has gone completely still up front and he can only hope she's paying attention to the course in front of them.

Hera always claims she doesn't snore but she lets out a tiny snore now, resting safe in his arms.

Huh.


End file.
